The Life After The Afterlife
by stellatus
Summary: kijk bij het voorwoord voor uitleg.
1. Voorwoord

Voorwoord

Dit verhaal gaat over Emiko. Een normaal meisje die iets ergs over komt. Ze gaat dood. Ze komt in een ander lichaam. Ze heet Hinata. Maar ze herinnert zich niks van haar vorig leven. Zal ze zich nog iets gaan herinneren?

* * *

Pairings:  
Hinata X Danny  
Naruto X Enna  
Gaara X Cristel  
Sakura X Tristan

Als jullie het verhaal lezen snappen jullie waarom de pairings zo zijn...

Ik Own niks van Naruto. Ik wou dat het zo was :P.


	2. Haar Leven Als Sharon

Het meisje werd om Half 7 gewekt. Het eten stond klaar. En weer hoorde ze haar moeder roepen: "Sharon schiet eens op, alle croissants zijn bijna op!"…"dadelijk heb je niks gehad." Emiko liep naar onder. Ze schoof aan tafel en begon te eten. Het was een dood normale ochtend. Ze had nog geen idee dat haar die dag iets slechts stond te wachten. Sharon liep weer naar boven en pakte haar tas in voor school.

Ze fietste naar de verzamelplek. Haar beste vriendin stond al te wachten. Ze ging erbij staan. Ze bleven even kletsen en fietsten toen aan. Toen ze op school kwamen begon de saaie schooldag. Gelukkig zat Sharon bij haar beste vriendin, Enna in de klas. Ze had die dag 5 uur. Gelukkig had ze geen lange dag.

Uur 1: CKV… Saai. Ze moesten gaan schilderen. Ze lag alleen heel wat achter. Ze was nog bij het ontwerpen.

Uur 2: ICT… Cool rond lopen en filmen. Ze waren met een film project bezig. Haha lekker niks doen en met een camera rond lopen. Daarna even de filmpjes op de laptop van Enna zetten en klaar waren ze. Daarna nog even kuiten. Jammer de les was afgelopen.

Uur 3: Biologie… Saai. Nu kreeg ze weer een saaie les. Oooh help ze hadden proefwerk. Daar had ze niet voor geleerd. Leuk kreeg ze nog een 1 ook!.

Finaly pauze. Eindelijk weer gezellig doen met haar vriendinnen

Uur 4: Mentor uur… Saai. Yees wat moest ze toch met die mentor. Alleen maar zeuren dat ze ziek was geweest.

Uur 5: Wiskunde… Aaaah al die formules. Wat is het weer verwarrend. Ze snapte er niks van. En dan de volgende dag al proefwerk dat wist ze niet. Wat nu ze snapte er niks meer van!.

Eidelijk uit… Sharon liep naar haar fiets. Ze haalt de fiets uit het rek en fietste naar de winkel. De winkel was niet ver weg 3 straten verder. Ze moest wel een grote drukke straat oversteken. Ze keek goed uit en stak over. Maar toen ze op straat stond reed er een grote vrachtwagen met snelle vaart op haar af gesjeesd. Ze keek verschrikt en bleef in een opwending staan. Het voelde alsof ze verdoofd was. De vrachtwagen kwam dichterbij en dichterbij.

De vrachtwagen was druk aan het remmen en remmen…

Het hielp niet… Hij reed te hard, hij kon niet meer stoppen.

Daar lag ze.. Levenloos op de grond…

Ze was met volle snelheid geraakt..

Was het nu te laat?

Ging ze sterven?

Nee het kon niet!.

Daarna de stem van Danny: "NEEEEE"

"DIT KAN NIET GEBEUREN SHARON"

Ze viel weg. Ze kon het niet… Ze moest er tegen vechten. Ze kon het niet. Ze moest wel. Nee ze was zo zwak… Dit kon niet gebeuren!.


	3. Het Nieuwe Leven Begint

Het 2de hoofdstuk.  
Ik hoop dat jullie het nu gaan snappen :P.

* * *

Aan de andere kant van de wereld ligt een meisje in coma.  
Ze lag op sterven…

Sharon:  
Ging ze echt sterven?

Hinata:  
waarom word ze niet wakker?

Sharon:  
het werd zwart voor haar ogen.  
Was ze dood?  
dat kan niet!.  
Ze ziet een lichtje.  
Het voelt warm aan.  
Ze wilt naar het lichtje toe!  
Dus liep ze naar het lichtje toe.

Waar komt ze nu terecht?  
Ze ziet een meisje voor haar liggen.  
Het meisje ligt in een coma!

"Euhm.. Mevrouw?"  
"We zullen het moeten opgeven. Hinata valt niet meer te redden."  
"Het spijt ons zeer. We hebben alles gedaan wat we konden."

Sharon loopt naar het meisje toe.  
Ze legt haar hand op die van het meisje dat Hinata heet.  
Achter haar hoort ze een stem.  
"Sharon je bent gestorven als Sharon…"  
"Maar je zou dit meisje kunnen redden."  
"Je hebt niet veel tijd om na te denken…"  
"Je moet nu beslissen."

"Ja ik zou haar met alle liefde redden."

Sharon was op eens geen geest meer.  
Ze was nu Hinata.  
De doktoren stonden op het punt om haar uit haar lijden te verlossen.  
Daar moest ze iets aan doen.

Ze deed haar ogen open.  
De doktoren keken naar haar op ze wel echt leefde.

Hinata probeerde zich iets te herinneren, maar het lukt niet…  
Hoe was ze hier terecht gekomen… En in coma nog wel!  
Ze herinnert zich helemaal niks meer!

De doktoren kwamen op het besluit dat Hinata echt leefde!  
Ze was opgestaan uit de dood!  
Ze konden het niet geloven.

Even later voelde ze opeens armen om haar heen…  
Het waren haar ouders, Minato en Kushina.  
Ze waren aan het huilen van blijdschap.  
Ze leefde weer!.

Het leven van Sharon begint overnieuw.


End file.
